A squeeze container discharges specific quantity of content liquid from a discharge opening toward a discharge position owing to squeeze deformation of a container body by being squeezed (i.e., compressed) as a barrel portion of the plastic-made squeeze-deformable container body being held with a hand, for example. There has been developed a so-called fixed quantity discharge squeeze container devised to discharge constant quantity or approximately constant quantity of content liquid each time squeeze operation is repeated without variation of deformation quantity of the container body occurring when the barrel portion of the container body is squeezed (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example).
A fixed quantity discharge squeeze container of Patent Literature 1 is provided with an abutment member inside a container body to restrict depression quantity of the container body. Squeeze deformation quantity of the container body is restricted within a specific range by abutting a depressing operating portion to the abutment member when squeeze deformation of the container body is performed, so that constant quantity of content liquid is discharged each time. Meanwhile, in a fixed quantity discharge squeeze container of Patent Literature 2, a cylindrical cover body covers an outer peripheral wall of a container body and a bridge portion capable of being flipped toward the outer peripheral wall of the container body is formed at the cylindrical cover body. Constant quantity of content liquid is discharged each time as the outer peripheral wall of the container body deforms by specific quantity with squeeze deformation by flipping of the bridge portion.